Group e-mail functionality enables transmission of a single e-mail message to a plurality of recipients using an electronic device, and greatly enhances user convenience.
Currently, there is no function for automatically managing information on whether a reply e-mail has been received from each recipient after the transmission of one message to a plurality of recipients using the group e-mail function. A user must instead checks whether a reply e-mail was received from each transmission recipient, respectively, from a plurality of recipients.